Listen to Your Heart
by slychick25877
Summary: Harrys love leaves him heartbroken and sad. He feels as if his heart is broken and no one cares. What will happen when they meet again five years after all of this happens? Well love bloom? Who is Raven....and what is she doing with Draco? MM
1. A sad night

Hello there…its me Sly. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hp things or the song title just using the lyrics. If you haven't heard the song and don't know it please listen to it, it is a very good song. This song fits I hope let me know what you think.

''-thoughs

"" -words

_This is lyrics. _

-------------------

**Prologue **

Harry watched his now, ex-lover walk away from what Harry thought was love. He must have been wrong. But they had everything love, friendship, understanding, caring, EVERYTHING! What else had they needed.

As Harry walked slowly down the street and into Leaky Cauldron, he thought about what he had happened. He honestly couldn't come to term with it. Why had his love wanted this? Why?

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **  
**_

'Its all my fault…I wasn't there for him enough.' Harry thought sullenly. Honestly, Harry had been there whenever his love needed him. Night or Day, Cold or Hot, it didn't matter. He was there, but what had gone wrong. Why had this happened. He couldn't answer this questions.

When he thoughts had ended he was in front of his best friends door. She was the only girl who honestly knew what had been going on. She was the ONLY one who could help. Harry knocked softly on her door, and sighed in relief when she opened the door and he saw she was alone.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

"Herm…..he….." Harry couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. She pulled him carefully through the door and sat him down on the bed. Then she walked back over shutting the door quietly, then returning to sit next to a very upset Harry.

"Harry what happened?" she asked softly.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

Harry just nodded, he really couldn't speak at all. His heart was breaking and all he could do was cry. Not caring who was there, who saw him, or for how long he cried, he just cried.

Hermione gently wrapped her arms around him gently and pulled him into a hug.

"Shh…"Hermione said stroking Harry's hair lightly "everything will be ok." Hermione didn't honestly know if it would be alright. She didn't know what would happen, but with Harry like this he would have something bigger to fight for in the final battle that would be his love.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

As they sat there, Harry had finally stopped crying and was now just lightly hugging Hermione as a silent and understanding thank you. Harry decided that its best he go back to his room. He gently pulled from the hug and turn to Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione I needed that." With that Harry left silently. He walked silently down the hall and into his room.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

After he entered his room and closed the door, he flopped down onto his bed. He laid there for a while not moving, he couldn't because every time he did. He would remember something about his love that would make him cry more. He had finally rid is mind of the grey eyes that now haunted me.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

When Harry awoke the next morning his heart was empty and broken, but as he sat on his bed still fully clothed he tried to figure out what had happened. Why did it hurt so much?

'Its my fault…….It hurts so much. I guess it is true, the first cut is always the deepest.

--------------------------

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as she walked into his room. His bed was covered in blood and there in the middle of the mess was Harry.

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm  
_

Harry was hardly breathing, Hermione muttered a spell to stop the bleeding. Carefully, picking up the sliver handle dagger and laying it on the table, she tended to his wounds. Cursing Harry's love under her breath.

"I still love him…" Harry softly said then everything went black.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

_--------------------------_

_-_TBC-

Please review! Tell me what you think…..let me know of any mistakes please. R&R!


	2. Harrys Morning

Hi there here is chapter 2, but before that I must thank my reviewers and readers who keep me writing. Thank you!

Now on with the story:

---------------------------

Harry's Morning

Harry sat in his living room, sipping his morning tea and reading the paper. (lol) It had been five years since Draco left him alone in this world and three since he had killed the one thing that had made the entire wizarding world afraid, Voldemort.

He was alone, like always, which was normal so to speak, in the Black House. He had cleaned the place up nicely, it looked like a palace now not a pig pen. His eyes scanned over the scars on his left wrist, from that most unpleasant night.

Sitting his tea down on the table, he got up and went over to an old cherry bookshelf. Scanning the shelves for a certain book. His eyes softened when he pulled an emerald colored album from the shelf.

Returning to his seat, he flipped it open to the very back. Looking over the pictures, silent tears fell down his face. The pictures were of him and Draco. The winter snowball fights, the days by the lake, the Kiss at midnight, Draco's birthday, and then the only pictures were just before the breakup.

Smiling softly, Harry returned the album to its spot and then returned to his seat. He had thought about why Draco had left, but nothing popped out at him. Nothing, he tired to look for a reason but none came. Why had this happened? Why…..their love was so prefect. He must have been wrong.

Sipping the last of his tea, he left to teach his first year at Hogwarts.

'Today is a good day.' Harry thought as he apparated to Hogsmead (spelling?).

Walking at a steady pace through Hogsmead, he enters the gates and heads into the castle.

-TBC-

------------------

Sorry its soooo short but I have to leave the good stuff, not sex, for the next chapter. Sometime later there will be sex, lol. Please R&R! The more reviews the more I write.

Sly


	3. Meeting Raven

Hello there! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews , I will try and updated regularly but I'm not sure if I can. Reviews do help!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Raven….I think. Lol!

-----------------------

**Meeting Raven**

Harry sat behind his desk, reading yet another plan for projects this year. He honestly had gone through what seemed like millions of ideas. This time he was sure that he had found the right one.

"Hello there." a small, quiet voice said.

Harry looked over his paper and saw a small little girl. Her long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her white dress almost touching the floor, and her hypnotic grey eyes scanning Harry over.

Harry had seen these eyes before. He wondered could this be his child be his. Could Draco really fall pregnant after they wonderful, and only, night together. Come to think of it, she looked much like Harry. She had is nose, lips, and ears. But mostly Harry noticed her jet black hair, but hers seemed to be tamed unlike his mop.

"Hi……what's your name?" Harry asked carefully.

"Raven," the small girl replied, smiling. "What's yours?"

'Wow!' Harry thought. A raven was his favorite bird. This little girl had to be Draco's. For one she had Draco's eyes and two Draco was the only one who knew his favorite bird.

"My name is Harry, Raven. What are you doing wondering about the halls? There are many odd things in this place." Harry said as he walked around his desk and kneeled in front of Raven.

"I know, I was just exporing." she replied. "My daddy works here."

"Really, what does he teach?"

"Potins."

Harry laughed. She was quite a cute child, sweet too.

"You mean Potions."

"Yeps." she said happily.

"What's your last name?" Harry asked softly, hoping it was Malfoy.

"My full name is Raven Lilly Malfoy."

Harry's jaw dropped, there was no way this wasn't his child. It had to be, he hoped it was. Was that why Draco left? Harry started to put things together. It had to have been. But was it possible--after five years-- that Draco still loved him.

"Can you take me to your daddy?"

"Sure Harry."

Raven skipped out of the DADA classroom and started down the hall. Harry got up off the floor and run up behind her, picking her up and pulling her into his arms.

"Whoa! Harry you scared me!" Raven said angrily, slapping him gently. "Don't do that again." Harry smiled.

"Tell me where to go and I will carry you there."

As they walked, Harry had learned quite a bit about Raven, It was good to hear that Draco was a good father to her. Harry only wished, if this was his child, that he would have been there.

"Does your dad ever talk about your mommy?"

"I don't have a mommy I have another daddy."

Harry was pretty certain this was his child, but why had Draco not told him. That's the only question that bothered him.

"Other daddy?"

"Yep. Daddy sometimes says that he wish daddy was around to help or to be with us. I think he still loves him." Harry sighed, pulling her protectively to him.

As they entered Draco's classroom, Harry gasped. From where he was standing Draco looked like an angel sent from Heaven to be his everything. (corny I know)

"Daddy!" Raven yelled, still in Harry's arms.

Draco's head jerked up and he saw Raven in Harry's arms. Running over, he pulled her from Harry's arms, hugging her close.

"Where did you go? I thought you were sleeping." Draco said with a sigh of relief.

"Exporing."

"Next time tell me where you are headed."

"I told Aunt Min." Raven said in an innocent voice, along with an innocent smile.

"Ok I guess its all right then." Draco said softly. "Would you take an afternoon nap for daddy?"

"Sure."

Draco sat her down and she ran through a door, down the hallway, then into a room.

Harry watched her leave, then turned his attention to Draco.

"You teach here?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, since she was two." Draco stated with a smile. "She's such a good girl."

"Is she?" Harry asked carefully, not wanting to upset Draco.

"Yes." Draco said, his voice just above a whisper.

Harry slipped his hands into Dracos'.

"Is that why you left?" Harry asked, very concerned.

Draco nodded, sure his voice would not work. Harry slipped his arms around Draco and pulled him into a loving hug.

"Harry I was afraid of what you might day? I thought you would tell him to leave you alone and never talk to you again. I just thought…." Draco couldn't finish, his eyes filled with tears of love, loss, and regret.

"Shhhh…..I'm here now, but only if you want me to be."

Harry let Draco cry into his shoulder. Sometime during the crying, not only had Harry started to cry, but Dracos arms were now around him.

"I thought you hated me…again." Harry stated.

"Never I was just afraid."

"Draco no matter what, I will always--I mean always--be by your side," tilting Draco's face up to look into his eyes, "loving you and caring for you. As long as you'll let me." Harry finished. Harry gently kissed Draco's tears away, then softly kissing his lips.

As they kissed, the door had opened without them noticing. All of a sudden Raven hugged their legs.

"Daddy," she asked Draco "is this my daddy?"

"Yes and the love of my life." Draco said lovingly.

Draco gently picked Raven up, pulling Raven and Harry into a loving family hug. Inside each, they hoped they would be one big family.

------------------------

That night Harry laid alone, much to Dracos dislike, in his room. He was thinking about the day, when he heard a soft, mostly inaudible, knock on his door.

"Who's there?" Harry said.

No answer came, just a small head.

"Daddy can I sleep with you tonight." she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah sure sweetie."

"Yay!" Raven said. Running over, shutting the door on the way, she climbed into the massive bed. Crawling under the covers, so she could be warm and be next to her daddy.

Harry pulled her close and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Does daddy know you're here."

"Yes of course."

Within the next few minutes Raven was sound asleep. Harry couldn't help, but think how cute she looked sleeping.

Harry had been watching her for what seemed like a lifetime before he fell asleep also, still drawing circles on her skin with his thumb.

-TBC-

------------------------

Its much longer then the last chapter……What did you think? Good, Bad, or ugly? Anyway please review!

Sly


	4. A Good Day

Draco woke the next morning, to find Raven's bed empty. He looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30 A.M. The house elves had made a small bed to go next to Draco's, so he could know she was safe but she wasn't in it.

He looked the room over. He didn't see Raven anywhere, with that he ran, grabbing a robe then heading out the door. Running around the castle, he looked in all her favorite places. Finding her nowhere, he began to panic.

"Where the hell are you Raven?" he said to thin air.

Cursing himself and smirks somewhat, he ran to the DADA hallway and headed for Harry's room. Laughing quietly to himself, he opened the door to his destination. He smiled when he opened the door. Draco entered the room and softly shut the door, not wanting to wake the sleeping angels.

He walked over to the bed and saw the sweetest thing he could ever see. Harry was lying on his back with little Raven on his stomach. Harry's arm was around his daughter lightly resting on her back.

Draco smiled and took off his robe. Laying the robe on the side table, he carefully slipped under the covers snuggling close to Harry. Careful not to wake them, he curled into Harry's side. Placing a gently hand gently onto his lovers hand, that was lying on his daughter's back. He drifted off into a wonderful, sweet sleep.

----------------------

"Daddy….Daddy… DADDDY!" Raven screamed, shaking to wake him.

"Mmmmm…." Draco groaned. He opened his eyes to see Raven wearing her playtime dress and her long hair was pulled back into ponytails. Each ponytail was tied with a dark blue ribbon to match her dress.

"Can I go out with Auntie Min?" she asked happily, bouncing up and down next to him.

"Sure if you want." Draco said closing his eyes again.

"Come on Raven, lets go then." Minerva said, motioning for Raven to leave.

"Yay! Yay!" Raven screamed and ran from the room. Minerva closed the door behind them, softly smiling at the half-sleeping Draco.

Opening his eyes, Draco looked at the bathroom door. His eyes went wide at the beautiful sight before him. Exiting from the bathroom was a towel-clad Harry. Water was rolling down everything, from his neck to his rock hard abs. Stopping at the deep crimson towel that covered his hips.

'So Gryffindor, So SEXY!' Draco thought, he was immediately of the bed and had engulfed Harry's lips in a kiss. Moaning slightly, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him closer hoping to Merlin that his towel wouldn't fall. Draco was first to break the kiss, looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"I love you." Draco said softly caressing Harry's cheek with his thumb. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't heard Draco say that since he got here.

"Lets go for a walk." Harry said.

"Sure," Draco then added. "Love." Harry smiled.

Getting dressed and showered, they headed out the door then to the grounds, hand in hand.

-------------------

"Minerva I think we've done it." Remus said to the lady beside him on the bench.

"Done what?" Tonks said as she walked up behind her lover, slipping her arms around him.

"That." Remus said, pointing to the couple in the distance.

Tonks and Minerva looked across the grounds to see what he was pointing to. Smiling, they both looked at Remus, he was grinning like a fool.

"Come here Raven." Tonks said sweetly, detaching from **her** lover. She picked the small child up and pointed at the walking couple.

"Bout time." Raven said as if it years and not the past two days.

Chuckling softly, Remus smiled. Maybe being headmaster did have its pros. They continued to watch the couple, from afar, not wanting to disturb the happiness the couple had found after so long.

----------------------

"So did she ask about me often?" Harry asked, as he sat down against a tree. Looking at the vast, crystal clear water of the lake.

"Yes, way to much. If you ask me." Draco replied, sitting next to Harry, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Why do you say it like that?" Harry wondered.

"Because every time she asked about you or something you did, she made me realize that I still loved you and how much I still love you." Draco sighed.

"Oh." Harry said softly.

They sat there a long time before their stomach seemed to growl at the same time.

"I think its time for lunch." Draco said as he got up and brushed himself off, offering a hand to help Harry up.

Taking the hand, Harry stood and brushed himself off also.

-----------------------

Inside the Great Hall there was a large table in the center of the room. The large table was laden with food. Sitting in the Headmaster's seat, was Raven chomping away at a large chicken leg. Tonks and Remus were talking about Tonk's upset stomach and very strange eating habits. Minerva and some of the other teachers were placing bets on how stupid Remus could get.

Harry and Draco took the last seats left, directly across form their daughter.

"Hi daddys." she exclaimed taking another bite of her chicken leg. They both laugh at her.

"Well don't eat to much darling or you may turn out like Hagrid." Draco said in a very fatherly way. Harry laughed. Draco glared at him with the don't-you-dare look.

"Cool." Raven said. She grabbed another leg for the other hand then took a bite from one then the other.

They continued to eat until Harry nudged Draco and pointed and a very sweet, sleeping Raven, curled up in the Headmaster's chair. Harry picked the sleeping beauty up and held her protectively against his chest.

"I think we should go." Harry said and he moved Raven' s hair from her eyes.

"I think so too."

They walked to Harry's room and just as Harry thought he was going to leave, Draco walked in and motioned to Harry. Draco took Raven from Harry's arms and laid her in the bed the House elves had left. Harry then went to change in the bathroom so Draco could have some private time to change. When he returned he found Raven in her green, silk nightgown and Draco in red boxers, getting ready to crawl into Harry's bed.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" Draco asked, as he pulled the covers around him, snuggling deeper into the bed. Harry chuckled softly and climbed into the bed next to Draco. Snuggling close, they drift off to sleep.

TBC

--------

Ok people I need a beta, somewhat badly. Most likely you have noticed my horrible writing skills. Lol. I would like to get one thanks all. Please Review!

Sly


	5. Sunrise and Sunset Part 1

Hey there wonderful readers! I am also still looking for a beta……I don't seem to think my work is good enough for the wonderful world of fanfics. Anyway I think I'm going to get on with the story.

Here are some replies to not some reviews!

**S and s blah**: I hope this chapter is less confusing….

**fifespice**: yes I did get it posted! How very slow Remus is! lol!

**k**: thats for the woop!

**Isidoria:** Thanks for helping me out! Im very glad you helped me out!

**sinoftheflesh98**: I dont mind that you didnt review the others chapters. Thanks for the uplightly convo the other day I needed it!

---------------

It had been a few weeks since Draco had climbed into Harry's bed. They had gotten along pretty well since then and had to problem finding a place to sleep. There had been a few problems about sharing covers, but other then that everything is what you could call Perfect.

Harry walked happily down the steps of the school, smiling like a fool. He was thinking about the future greatly lately. All he needed was right here his love, his friends, and his wonderful little girl.

He walked over to the same tree he and Draco had sat just weeks before. Sitting down, he thought about the last few weeks. How great they had been. How wonderful he felt inside. Even how he knew --or at least hoped-- that Draco felt the same way he did.

"Harry." a soft voice called out to him.

Turning slowly, his eyes fell upon the one person he loved to see every morning when he woke up, Draco.

"Hello love." Harry replied, patting the ground next to him.

Draco sat down with a sigh, softly smiled at Harry.

"Is this real?" Draco asked as he scooted closer to Harry, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder.

"It seems like a dream, I know, but its not this is real." Harry said softly, tipping Draco face up to meet his.

The kiss they shared was soft, gentle, and loving. Everything loved about Draco he always had a wonderful way of knowing what Harry needed or wanted.

The kiss broke a few minutes later and Harry smiled at Draco, caressing his lips lightly. Draco smiled.

"I think we should get back inside its getting dark." Draco said softly, removing Harry's thumb from his lip, but not before kissing it lightly.

"Ok." Draco was first to get up and he then offered a hand to Harry. Harry accepted it and got up, brushing the grass off his pants then looking at his love.

Harry's eyes scanned over his love. His pale skin, beautiful in the sunset, his hair blowing gently in the wind, and a look of pure happiness and joy on his face.

'How in Merlin's name did I get a guy like this?' Harry thought, as he hugged Draco from behind.

Draco smiled softly, rubbing Harry's arms lovingly. He then pulled Harry into the castle just as the sunset.

---------------------

The following days had been somewhat busy, because the full moon was close.

Harry was sitting watching the sunrise on the front steps, when he felt someone kiss the top of his head. Looking up, he saw Draco standing over him.

Smirking slightly, Draco sat down beside me and watched the sunrise.

Feeling all of a sudden very brave Harry looked at Draco, smiling softly.

"Draco?"

"What love?"

"Will………"

------------------

I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I had to! -smiles evilly- Im also sorry for the shortness of it!

--Sly


	6. Sunrise and Sunset Part 2

Hello all. I have found a beta! She is the smart part of my brain that corrects any of my horrible mistakes. I would like to thank my beta and my reviews.

**doxie:** I loved what you said...it gave me the giggles. I thought about using it, but i have other ideas...evil laugh

**lavkatiehp**: Im sorry I made the cliffhanger, but i had to.

**sinoftheflesh98:** Yes cliffys are fun to write. Im glad you liked it. I also wanted to say Im glad you are my beta. smiles

**margo04**: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Well that's all the reviews I had for this chapter so on with the story and don't forget to review.

--------------------------------------------------

_Last time..._

Feeling all of a sudden very brave Harry looked at Draco, smiling softly.

"Draco?"

"What love?"

"Will………"

-----------

_Now..._

"Will you go out with me? I mean, would you like too? If you don't that's-" Harry was cut off my Draco's lips on his.

Harry was very surprised about this, but he kissed back with the same amount of passion. They kissed for sometime before Draco pulled away slowly, looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"I would love too." Draco said softly as he caressed Harry's cheek.

Harry sighed happily. He took Draco's hand off his face and kissed it lightly.

"Good." Draco laid his head in Harry's lap and smiled.

"This is a very comfy pillow, Harry." Draco smirked, moving his head in Harry's lap.

"Draco...if you don't want an uncomfortable pillow, then I suggest you stop." Harry said, praying to the gods that Draco would stop.

"Why would it be uncomfortable?"

"Draco...that's not a good thing to do outside...IN THE OPEN!" Draco chuckled. Smirking up at Harry, he got up and ran inside.

Cursing, Harry jumped up and ran after him; chasing him through the halls and to his room. He followed Draco into his room and slammed the door shut.

"You're cornered in here Draco. You have no where to go." Harry said, smiling evilly.

Draco thought for a minute, before a look of pure evil appeared on his face.

"Who said I wanted to get out?" Draco said, licking his lips.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. Draco slowly advanced on Harry until Harry had fallen onto the bed.

Draco's eyes lit up. "I have you now, Potter." Draco crawled up the bed; up to Harry.

The way Draco said his name was about to kill him. The way it rolled off his gorgeous tongue and out his beautiful lips. Harry would have killed himself, but another--not so invisible-- problem appeared.

Draco smirked. "What do we have here?" Draco said, rubbing Harry's growing erection. Harry moaned.

"Draco...," Harry said a tad bit short of breath, "what are you doing?"

"Having fun." Draco replied, as he played with the buttons on Harry's pants.

"Draco I don't think--Ohhhh god!" Harry said as a warm mouth wrapped around his cock. Gripping Draco's hair in his hands, he moaned. "Oh Draco..."

Harry felt has if he was floating. He had the one mouth he had dreamt of engulf him and he felt like heaven. Harry moaned loudly as Draco took him deep in his mouth.

"Draco!" Harry screamed as he came, shooting hot liquid down Draco's throat. Harry eyes closed as he tried to breathe.

Draco licked the raven-haired beauty clean, swallowing the bittersweet liquid and gently tucked Harry away. He then crawled up and laid down next to Harry, kissing him softly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his lover. "What in the name of Merlin was that for?"

"I just wanted to. Since you got back."

"Really?"

"Yes." Draco said as a pink blush had now found its way to his cheeks.

The door suddenly burst open and a disheveled Remus was standing in the doorway, with Tonks at his side.

"We heard a scream." Remus said worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Remus, no need to worry." Draco replied. Harry was blushing a deep crimson.

Tonks giggled. "Come Remus I think we should leave them alone."

Before being pulled from the room, Remus turned to the boys, smirking and saying, "Next time, please use silencing charms." Harry's face turned a deeper crimson, if that was even possible.

Draco chuckled and pulled Harry close, snuggling with him.

"Next time, let's not forget them, ok?" Harry said as he laid his head on Draco's chest.

"Yep." Draco said with a sigh.

Kissing Draco one last time, Harry closed his eyes.

"I love you Draco." Harry said, drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too, my angel." Draco said, as he also succumbed to the allure of sleep.

----------------------------

-TBC-

So what did you readers think? Did you like it? Well I hope you did and please review! hugs Love ya guys...you keep me going.

-Sly


	7. Wonderful Afternoon

Disclaimer: I dont know Harry Potter or anything. The wonderful Jk does.

Hello there readers. I am very very very sorry for not writing sooner. We had to move, then my uncle died and we had to go to a different state. So I am extremely sorry for the delay in writing. I hope all of you are well and hope you review. Here are some answers to reviews.

margo:  I'm glad you liked it! Of course I will keep going.

sinoftheflesh98: Hey! Thanks for the beta. I did try to make it carefree and happy as much as I could, but I cant promise that in the future. Muahahahahahahaha cough hahahahaha! I also did like the part with Remus, it was the perfect family moment. KODAK!

Anyway with an more stupidty...the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning. He sat up and gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As he turned to look at Draco, he saw that he was gone. Harry wondered if last night had been a dream. Was it something feeding off of his deepest fanasties or did it really happen?

He then noticed a folded piece of parchment on the pillow where Draco's head laid the night before.

_My Dear Angel, _

_When I look into your emerald eyes_

_I see protection, love, caring_

_I see things_

_I would want to see forever._

_When I wake _

_With arms around me_

_I feel safe but same _

_Wishing time would stop._

_No matter when, where,_

_Or even why_

_When I look into your eyes _

_I feel whole._

_I feel complete._

_Love Always,_

_Your Dragon_

_P.S.- I took Raven , to let you sleep. We will be home around 12. I love you. _

Harry felt as if his whole world was spinning. He now knew how Draco felt. Slient tears slid down his tanned face. He really was loved. He felt as if he wanted to scream, jump for joy, and cry all at the same time. He had never felt this way before.

He laid the note back onto the pillow and went to get out of bed, when he noticed he wasnt wearing any clothes. He had clothes on when he went to sleep, but they were gone now.

Smirking to himself, he got up and walked to his warobe, pulling out clothes for today. He searched the whole thing before he found what he was looking for. He had picked out a nice pair of tight black jean pants that hung low on his hips, an emerald tanktop, the dragon scale necklace Draco had given him when they first were going out, and a pair of black dragon hide boots.

He looked in the mirror, happy with his work, smirking slightly at his clothing choice. Then he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to find Draco and his daughter.

------

Draco was holding Raven's small little hand, as they walked into the jewerly store. The store had a comforting homey feel to it, thats why Draco loved this shop. The store owner was a very sweet woman and she always knew what Draco wanted, even if he didn't.

"Draco! How lovely to see you," the shopkeeper exclaimed.

"Hello Lily. How are you?" Draco asked kindly as he picked up Raven and sat her in a chair next to the counter.

"I am fine," she replied with a smile. "Nothing much as changed since you were here the last time. What was it, three days ago?"

Draco smirked. "Yes."

"Well," she looked him over, " you seem to be glowing."

Draco blushed. "My other daddy came home." Raven said cheerfully.

"Did he?" Lily asked. Lily knew what had gone on. Why Draco had felt and everything. Minerva was a big gossiper and Lily was always around to hear it.

Draco smiled. "Yes he did. I'm so glad he did."

"Me too." Raven said as she picked a holiday candy from the small bowl on the counter.

Lily smiled softly and gently stroked Raven's beautiful hair.

"What did you come in for Draco?" Lily asked.

"Well, something for Harry."

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Lily said as she left the room, goign behind a green tomato colored curtain.

Draco had waited about ten minutes before Lily returned carrying a small box. She opened it and smiled, handing it to Draco.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Lily asked softly.

Draco smiled. "Exactly. How much?"

"I'm not going to charge you Draco."

"Why?"

"Because I know that you are one to give in love and not just for show. I also know that you love him very much."

Draco smiled and hugged her over the counter."Thank you Lily, you're the best."

"Time to go Raven" Draco said as Lily handed a bag, with the box inside, to him.

"Ok daddy."

Draco grabbed Raven's hand and, with a small smile over his shoulder, he exited the comfortable shop.

-------

Harry remembered that they said they would return so he decided to go to the lake and wait. He sat there thinking about the coming night. What would Draco think about it? He hoped Draco would enjoy his evening. Everything was set up and in order. Harry's thoughts were interrupped by a small child jumping on him.

"Daddy!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oww Raven. Are you trying to hurt me or scare me?"

"I think she is trying to do both." Draco said softly.

Harry looked at Draco and almost started drooling on himself. Draco was wearing a pair of black leather pants, light blue shirt, and a matching leather jacket. His ear had a simple ruby earring and he was wearing the serpent necklace that his mother had given him.

"Daddy, you ok?" Raven asked Harry.

Shaking his head lightly, Harry looked at Raven. "Yes dear, I'm fine."

"Ok." Raven said as she sat down next to him.

Draco sat next to Harry on the other side and slipped his arm around him gently. Harry leaned into him and pulled Raven into his lap. Smiling sweetly as she snuggled against his chest, he kissed the top of her head lightly.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "She is really taking to you."

"I know." Harry said, his eyes filled with joy and happiness.

------------

"Look at that Remus." Tonks said softly as she pulled her robe around her as she stepped from bed.

"Yes, it is a sight," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her from behind laying his hands on her stomach.

Tonks froze.

"Did you think I didn't know?" Remus asked softly, kissing her neck.

"I thought that you did, but I wasnt sure..."

Remus smirked as he was pulled her towards the bed.

-----------------------------

-TBC-

I know its not long, but Im tired and sleepy. I love you readers! You keep me going. By the way, the poem on the note from Draco, I did write that. Go me! Its old, but it is my work. I love writing. Anywho, please R & R! I would love it! The date will be in the next chapter promise.


End file.
